Love me forever
by fangirlallday13
Summary: A bunch of cute Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers one-shots. R
1. Intro

So this is going to be my new story. Random cute fluffy dramatic one shots about Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Surprise

**Surprise **

"Hey Hanna" Caleb says as he leans down to were Hanna was sitting and kisses her.

"Heyy" Hanna replied

"I have a surprise for you" Caleb says smirking "Meet me outside school when it finishes. Then he walked away

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey baby" Hanna says as she walked up to Caleb

"Hey ok so first i want you to put on this blindfold" Caleb tells Hanna handing her a blindfold

"Umm ok but why"

"Dont worry,you will see later" Caleb says mysteriously

They drive in the car for around 40 minutes before the car stop's.

"Ok you can now take of the blindfold Hanna" Caleb says gently

"Omg" Hanna whispers as she takes of her blindfold. She saw the most amazing house she had ever seen. With a beautiful garden in front of it and glass doors with silver knobs. "Its beautiful, she says"

"Well im glad you like it because we are gonna spend the weekend her and don't worry about your mum, i already got her permission" Caleb tells her

"Wow you did this all for me? What for?"

"Because I love you and i wanted you to relax for at least a day and get out of all of this A drama"

"I love you too Caleb"

They walk into the house and Hanna screams and Caleb swooped her up and carried her inside,bridal style. He puts her down and she was amazed by the house.

"Wow this is...its amazing who's house is this?"

"My mums sisters she rents it out but since no one is going to be living here for a while she let me have it"

"That's so cool!" Hanna replied

"Ok,now my princess its time for dinner" Caleb says and leads her into the living room

There was a table set out with a dinner and ate until full and chatted laughed and just had fun. It was soon night time they got dressed for sleep and went into the bedroom with a double bed.

As they are laying down Hanna gives Caleb a soft kiss on the lips "Thank you for today Caleb,I love you"

"I love you too" Caleb replies kissing her softly and they both fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed first chapter Review please :) **


	3. I love you

**Sorry its short didn't have much time to write today anyways hope you enjoy.**

"Hanna you there?" Caleb shouts as he enters her house.

No one answered but he heard sniffing so he walked into the kitchen and he saw Hanna crying.

"Hanna?! Whats wrong?" Caleb exclaims as her pulls her into a massive hug

"Ka,ka, Kate is moving to rosewood and she is blackmailing me" She sobs

"Hanna,Hanna look at me" He says gently "Look at me" He lifts her chin and kisses her gently "Dont worry explain everything to me"

"Well today in the morning i got a call and she told me she's moving to Rosewood and then she said if I don't break my friendship with the girls she will tell my dad that I ruined the wedding on purpose!" She cries

"But your dad wont believe her!" Caleb tells her

"Yes he will he loves her more he doesn't love me at all!" She says sadly

"Hanna don't be silly,your dad loves you more than anything and I love you more than anything in the world so don't think nobody loves you because I do!"

"You always know how to make me feel better" She smiles

"You want to go shopping? My treat" Caleb grins

"Sure let's go" Hanna says and kisses him.

**Next chapter soon :)**


	4. Picnic

"Hey Hanna" Says Caleb as she walks out of school

"Hey, whats that?" She says pointing to a basket that Caleb was holding

"We are going on a picnic" Caleb replies smiling

"Aw yay" Hanna says slightly nervous

Caleb heard the nervousness but decided not to say arrive at the park and sit under a big bright green lay out the food and start to eat.

"Hmm this is so good Caleb! I didn't know you can make such good food" Hanna says eating a cucumber sandwich

"I will take that as a compliment" Caleb says laughing "Why don't you have some cake or biscuits?"

Hanna's face falls and she nods her head.

"Um no thanks its fine I'm actually not that hungry" She replies with that same nervous voice she had before

This time Caleb doesn't drop it.

"Hanna why are you nervous, is something going on why wont you eat?" Caleb asks worried.

"You really want to know?" Hanna says as she bites into an apple.

"Yes,tell me. You can trust me"

She sighs "Ok, I spent 3 summers at fat camp" (A/N Lets pretend she didn't tell him when they were camping out)

"You? Really" Caleb says surprised

"Yup,you seemed surprised"

"Well just you being the 'it girl' and I don't know it just doesn't seem like you"

"Well I did, so its ok if you don't like me anymore" Hanna says sadly

Caleb was shocked. "Hanna, you think I will stop loving you because of this one little small thing in your past? You must be crazy! You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I will always love you no matter what you look like!"

"Really?" Hanna whispers

"Yes,I promise" He says and gives her a kiss. "Now come on a bit of cake wont kill you" He smiles

They ate until sunset and then watched the sun go down.

"Caleb I had an amazing day today and thank you for what you said earlier it really ment a lot to me, those were some pretty hard times" Hanna says as they were heading home.

"I'm always here for you no matter whats going on in your life" Caleb replies giving her a hug.

**Hope you like it :) R&R**


	5. Wilden

**So this is my first ever pov chapter. Hope you like it! **

**CALEB POV**

It was getting late and Hanna still hadent arrived at the café were we were supposed to meet i was getting really worried. I tried calling her but no after half an hour i got one text come to mine asap. I had no idea what was going but i quickly speeded to Hanna's house.I walked into her house from the back door like i usually do but instead of just finding Hanna in the kitchen I found her,her mum and those two detectives that have investigated wildens death. I was really confused as what was going on. When Hanna turned around my heart broke , it was obvious she had cried. I went over and gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear..

"Whats going on Hanna?"

"I'm so sorry i couldn't meet you at the café because right when i was leaving they came in and started to ask my mum questions about the night wilden died!" She whispered back close to tears

"Ok don't worry Hanna" I stroked her hair

"Arghhum" The detective cleared her throat "So Hanna was your mum here on the night of Wildens death yes or no?"

I saw Hanna's hand shaking so i grabbed it and intertwined my fingers with hers, she smiled nervously.

"Umm as I said before I don't know I was with my friends or Caleb at that time I wasnt home but no as of what I know she was in New York she had a meeting their" She said confidently

"Yes Hanna was with me and there was no way her mum was here that night" I added

"Well then why is a gun missing from your ex-husbands wife Miss Marin may I ask?" The guy asked

"That is none of my business I wouldn't know" Hanna's mum said smoothly

"Yes well multiple sources have said they saw you walking into his office and detective wilden was killed with the same gun" He said

I saw Hanna's mum start to shake. She looked guilty as anything

"Please come with me miss , you are being arrested for killing detective Wilden" He said as the women handcuffed her

"NO" Hanna screamed as she pulled away from me "You can't arrest her she doing do anything" She started to cry

"I'm sorry" They said and took her mum

Hanna fell to the floor and started to bawl her eyes out.I picked her up and carried her to her room. There I layed with her and tried to calm her down.

"Hanna listen to me" I started "I will live here with you for now until your mum comes back.I will look after you and everything will be ok!" I said

She didn't reply for a while and when she did she kissed me and said I love you so much Caleb and fell asleep in my arms.

**R&R :)**


End file.
